Lidia and the Chocolate Factory
by XDarkMagicianX
Summary: 17 year old Lidia is a misunderstood girl with a lonely life. Her only escape from her gloomy existences is her favorite move Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. So what happens when she is suddenly thrown into the world of the movie and meets all her favorite characters? Join Lidia on her crazy adventure through Willy Wonka's chocolate factory! Second Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: HEY GUYS! so I'm starting a new story! Yeah I know I haven't been working on love is sweet very much blah blah blah... so I decided to start a new story, just to get the creative juices flowing! so yeah ENJOYYYYY!

Lidia and the Chocolate Factory.

Prologue

A bitter cold wind blew, as fresh snow began to blanket the ground. 17 year old Lidia Anderson walked slowly down the empty sidewalk, the snow crunching under her purple chucks. _Stupid Mr. Clark. _She thought angrily._ Stupid algebra. Stupid school._ Today had not been a good day for the colorfully dressed teen. Once again she had been picked on about the way she dressed, which most of the time, to her seemed like a waist of breath, but today for some reason made her very angry. She had ended up getting into it with one of the boys in class which resulted in her getting detention. Even when she did nothing to deserve it. She sighed _am I really a freak like they say? _She asked herself, remembering one of the boy's comments. She shrugged it off and walked up the front steps of her house, knowing for a fact her parents were inside waiting for her. Unlocking the front door, Lidia walked in and winced at her parents angry faces. _Wow if looked could kill I'd be dead._ She thought. So for the next fifteen minutes Lidia stood and listened to her parents scolding words on why she should respect others and be kind and blah blah blah….. _Ok I get it… _she would think over and over, having heard this speech many times before, but it went on and on. Lidia felt like a bobble head. She nodded her head, telling them she was listing, when in all reality she wasn't. When she felt like she was going to explode, they finely dismasted her to her room, where she could "think" about what she had done. She rolled her eyes and climbed up the stairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. Throwing her bag on the floor she walked over to her movie shelf and quickly pulled out her favorite movie, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She sighed happily. No matter how crummy her day got, this movie would always make her feel better. Lidia didn't know why the movie made her feel so happy. Was it from the silly songs? The adult humor? The characters? She didn't know. All she knew is that it made her feel happy every time she watched it. After gently placing the disk in the DVD player, Lidia climbed into her bed and grabbed the remote of the bed side table. _Why can't I live in that world? _She asked herself as the movie rolled on. _Why do I have to put up with this world? _Lidia felt her eyes grow heavy. _I wish I could live there and never have to come back here. _Closing her eyes Lidia was soon fast asleep, the noises of the movie calming her sleeping mind. If only she knew what she was getting herself into.

Chapter 1

I woke up with a start and slowly sat up, stretching my arms over my head. _Wow it smells good in here! _I thought happily. With a big yawn I opened my eyes and quickly blinked, trying to get used to the light. That's when I froze. My eyes went wide before I quickly shot up off of the floor, and looked around, my mouth hanging open in utter disbelief. Every were I looked, stood tall candy trees, strange looking plants, rolling green hills and a large 40 ft. chocolate fall, which filled the massively colorful room with calming noise of running water. "Oh My God…."I trailed off, my mouth hanging open.

Suddenly the sound of an awkward cough met my ears and I quickly turned around, my jaw dropping. I stared at the very familiar pale face of the man who stood in front of me, to see him looking at me with a mix of curiosity and fear. I couldn't believe it. I was standing face to face with one of my favorite movie charters of all time, the worlds most famous chocolatier, Willy Wonka! The man I have been dreaming of meeting my whole freaking life!

"Uh…...how'd ya' get in here, little girl?" I desperately wanted to say something but I couldn't. I just stared at him with wide eyes, not believing I was really standing in front of him.

"Yo….u'r….e…..you….'re…." Was all I managed to get out before I felt my eyes roll back in my head and everything went black.

Willy's POV kinda…..

Willy Wonka yelped in surprise and jumped back as the strangely dressed girl fell forward and landed face first into his candy grass. He stared at her unconscious form with wide eyes, his cane clenched to his chest in fear. When she didn't move, he slowly moved to stand above her and poked her shoulder with his cane gently and flinched back.

"Little girl?" he asked and poked her a few more times. _Who is this girl and how in the name of chocolate did she get in here? _He asked himself as he gazed down at her with narrowed eyes. After staring at her for a few seconds he turned and called for some of his little workers. "I want you and a few others to take the girl to the hospital ward and keep an eye on her. kay? Theres something suspicious about her." he said. The little man bowed in understanding and whistled for a few of his friends. Willy watched as they hoisted the girl up and walked her away, a curious yet nervous look in his eyes.

Lidia's POV.

My head hurt, bad. No Really Bad. I groaned in pain and tried to open my eyes but cringe and close them again, trying to block out the unknown light that shined around me. _Oww…_I thought feeling irritated. _Uhhhgg….What happened?_ I asked myself, feeling very confused, and grabbing my throbbing head. Suddenly the memory quickly flooded back into my mind and I quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in my head, my eyes opening wide.

"Ah you're finely awake!" I looked over to see Mr. Wonka stand from his chair in the corner and walk over to me, his heals clicking with every steep. "How are you feeling?" the chocolatier asked and sat on the edge of the bed, acting WAY out of character. I just stared at him, disbelief written all over my face.

"Uh….fine? What…..what happened?" I asked. He frowned for a moment then smiled bright, his white teeth shining.

"Oh you fainted." He said with a wide grin.

"What!?" I screeched in horror my eyes going even wider than before. Mr. Wonka giggled and tilted his head to the side, looking to some unknown source on the wall.

"Oh yeah you hit the ground pretty hard. I'm surprised you didn't brake you little noggin!" he said cheerfully. He then quickly looked at me, his violet eyes narrowed. "How did you get into my factory little girl?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped, my mind drawing a blank.

"Uh….I..I….can't remember actually." I said with a little laugh, scratching the back of my head. Mr. Wonka raised a brow at me, probably thinking I was crazy, which at this point, so did I.

"But that doesn't really answer my question, now dose it." He said with a small pout, his head tilted to the side.

"Well no I guess…." With a flash he quickly got up and pined me up against the headboard, both his purple gloved hands on my shoulders.

"Who are you working for? Prodnose? Finckelgurber? Slugworth?" he snarled, his face coming dangerously close to mine. I stared at him wide eyes and tilted my head back, away from his face.

"Whoa, whoa clam down. One I have NO idea how I got here and two there's this thing called personal space and you're kinda invading mine." I said giving him a wearied out look. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds then pulled back, but his grip never left my shoulders.

"And you're telling the truth?" he asked, narrowing his eyes once more.

"Yes!" I said. Slowly, he let go of me and let his arms fall to his sides. He stared at me for a long time before he sat back down on the bed his brows frowned. I slowly brought my legs up to my chest, feeling very confused. I began to think about what I did before I fell asleep, but nothing matched up. Then it hit me. _….The movie!_ I thought, my eyes going wide. _That's it! The movie! I remember watching the movie and falling asleep. It has to be a dream! There's no way this can be real, right?_

"Well, I don't know how you got in here, but I suggest you leave." Mr. Wonka said breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm…I'm having…..guests today." He said with a grimace. _Guests?...what is he…talking about? _I thought in confusion._ Wait….the golden tickets! Of course! _The confused look on my face melted away into anevil smile. _Oh no you ain't getting rid of me that easily. This is WAY too good of an opportunity to pass up even if this is a dream. Hell no I'm staying!_ After a long moment I spoke.

"Well…..you know, I would Mr. Wonka, but I've always really wanted to see those little brats fall to their demise from their own greed and selfishness in real life." I said with a smirk, as he quickly looked at me, his eyes wide.

"How do you…." He trailed off in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

"I know exactly what's gonna happen on this little tour. Every. Single. Thing " I said smugly, my gray eyes looking directly into his violet ones.

"Really?" he asked shocked. I nodded and smiled.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." I said making a crossing motion over my chest. He bit his lip, thinking it over. _Please let me come, please let me come, please let me come. please let….._ I pleaded over and over in my head.

"I bet you're lying."

"I bet I ain't." I said and swung my dark gray jean clad legs over the side of the hospital bed. I reached down and pulled on my chucks, feeling his eyes on me.

"I don't know, you might be a spy." He said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not a freakin spy!" I snapped, standing up to look at him _Whoa….he's a lot taller than I thought he was. _I thought with a small wince. He raised a brow at me but I just crossed my arms over my chest. "Well?" I asked. After staring at each other for a few seconds he sighed.

"Fine, you can tag along, just don't….touch anything." He said. I looked up at him.

"YES!" I cheered pumping my fist into the air. Suddenly I realized what I did and I quickly brought my arm down. "Uh….I mean really?" I asked feeling rather embarrassed.

"Uh….Yea," he said looking at me strangely, and then smirked "as long as you don't faint again." He said jokingly.

"I…."I trailed off a finger raised. "You jerk." I said quietly and flicked my hair out of my face. He giggled, turned on his heal and instructed me to follow as he made his way out of the room. I laughed in glee and made my way to catch up with him, suddenly feeling VERY giddy._This was gonna be awesome!_

AN: SOOOO how did you guys like it? I hope its not too stupid lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Here's chapter 2! hope you like it!

Chapter 2

"Willy Wonka, here he is!" I watched silently, from the shadows, as the five kids and their guardians looked to the cheesy puppet show in pure horror and confusion. As the song drowned out, I looked to the right of the group to see Mr. Wonka clapping and giggling like a maniac.

"Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale… Wow!" He exclaimed happily and claimed the stairs to look at the group.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, as she chewed on her three month old gum loudly. I rolled my eyes and pushed or the wall, walking out into the light.

"Well isn't it obvious? He's Willy Wonka." I said and hopped up the steps to stand beside him.

"Really." Charlie asked, a small smile on his face. I nodded.

"And who would you be?" Mr. Salt asked me with a sneer.

"I," I began, pointing to myself, "just so happen to be this guy's personal assistant." I said, pointing to Mr. Wonka with my thumb. "Isn't that right Mr. Wonka?" I asked. After a little awkward pause, he opened his mouth and…

"Good morning starshine! The earth says hello!" He said. I giggled madly, while the group exchange worried glances. He winced and quickly took out his cue cards, knowing he had just fudged up. "Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand," He stuck out his hand for everyone to shake, but when no one did he pulled it back and balled it up into a fist, making his gloves squeak. "My name is Willy Wonka." He greeted with a smile.

"Then shouldn't you be up there?" asked the salt child, pointing at the chair on the stage. Mr. Wonka looked at her.

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" He replied. I chuckled.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie's grandpa Joe spoke up. "I don't know if you remember me but I used to work here in the factory." He said. Mr. Wonka's smiled dropped, his head tilting to the right.

"Were you one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic, copy-cats, candy making cads?" he asked. I winced at the harshness of his words.

"No sir." Grandpa Joe replied. Mr. Wonka grinned at him.

"Well wonderful! Welcome back. Let's get a move on kids." He turned around and continued through the burning stage, with me on his heels. Everyone else followed, as the fat boy, Augustus, spoke up.

"Don't you want to know our names?" He asked, his mouth filled with chocolate.

"Can't imagine how it would matter." Mr. Wonka responded plainly, "Come quickly! Far too much to see." He called and we walked into the factory, the door sliding shut behind us. Inside, we stood in a long hallway, with high ceilings and a red carpet that stretched to the end to the room.

"Just drop your coats anywhere." Mr. Wonka instructed, taking his off and dropping it on the floor, along with his goggles.

"Mr. Wonka? Sure is toasty in here." Mr. Teavee spoke up making Mr. Wonka turn around quickly.

"What? Oh, yeah. I have to keep it warm in here, because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold." He said, with a little nod of his head.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked, his voice curious. Mr. Wonka smiled down at him.

"All in good time. Now." We set off down the carpet but didn't get very far, because Violet suddenly hugged Mr. Wonak around the middle. He stopped abruptly and gasped, his eyes wide.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde." The girl stated, and let go. He looked down at her with a horrified expression, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh? I don't care." Unfortunately, the girl obviously didn't know when to quit.

"Well, you should care. Because I'm the girl that's gonna win the special prize at the end." She said proudly. I rolled my eyes _Yeah that's what you think you little…_

"Well, you do seem confident and confidence is key." Mr. Wonka replied. Violet grinned back at her mother, who gave her and encouraging look. Veruca then stepped in front of us this time, not wanting to be over looked.

"I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you." She said with a fake smile and curtsied in front of me and Mr. Wonka.

"I always thought that a verruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." He said with a giggle. I laughed when her fake smile dropped from her face. We tried to continue with the tour but once again, we were stopped and this time it was the porker. Augustus Gloop stepped in front of us and bit into his chocolate.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate." He said with his mouth full. Mr. Wonka and I looked at each other with disgusted faces then back to the boy, both wearing fake smiles.

"We can see that. So do we. I never expected to have so much in common." He said

"Yeah what he said." I said through clenched teeth nooding my head towards Mr. Wonka. He took a step but stopped and turned to look at the video game junkie.

"You… You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." He said, and then turned to Charlie. "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" Charlie looked over at me and I gave him a smile. Mr. Wonka looked up at the guardians and tried a smile. "And the rest of you must be their…" He tried forum the word but he couldn't. He puffed up his cheeks and then let the air out.

"Parents." I said simply. "He means parents." Mr. Wonka smiled weakly at me and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Mom and dads…" his smile slid from his face, his eyes going wide, "dad?...Papa?" His wide freaked out gaze fell to the floor, making every one look at me.

"Haha….He…..he does this sometimes." I said with an awkward smile.

"Okay, then. Let's move along." He said, snapping out of his trance, making me jump. He quickly turned around and as we walked down the long hallway, Augustus spoke to Charlie.

"Would you like some chocolate?" He asked him, eating another bar of chocolate.

"Sure." Charlie said, with a hopeful smile.

"Then you should have brought some." Augustus replied nastily biting into his chocolate and walked ahead of the poor boy. I frond and walked next to Charlie, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey don't take it personal kid. He gonna to get what's coming to him." I said with a smile, "I'm Lidia by the way." I said holding out a hand. Charlie smiled and shook it happily.

"I'm Charlie, and this is my grandpa Joe. It's nice to meet you." I shook the older man's hand with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you too." I said happily

"So how long have you been working for Mr. Wonka? You look rather young to be his personal assistant." Grandpa Joe said. I smiled and just shrugged.

"Well acutely I'll be 18 next month. And I haven't been working for him for very long, but I've know him for a while." I said with a smile and Joe nodded in understanding. As we went further down the corridor, it was slowly getting smaller and smaller and soon the adults had to bind down to fit.

"An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory." Mr. Wonka said when they came to a stop.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike said skeptically. Mr. Wonka looked at him with a look of surprise.

"It's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside!" I said, shoving my way through the group to stand next to Mr. Wonka

"Precisely." He said with a little giggle and then bent over to unlock the tiny door. He straightened up and looked at around the group in anticipation then looked at me with a smirk. His eyes held a look of pure childlike joy, and after staring at each other for about a slit second, he reached up and slowly opened the door. The group followed Mr. Wonka and I into the room, their eyes wide with wonder. "Now, do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get over excited. Just keep very… calm." Mr. Wonka said, gazing out over his beautiful wonderland. I looked around in awe, never really understanding just how large the room was while watching the movie. It stretched on from miles and miles, the other end out of sight.

"It's beautiful." Charlie said with a grin on his face. Mr. Wonka turned to look at the boy.

"What?" he asked turning around then returning his gaze to the front, "Oh, yeah, it's very beautiful." Mr. Wonka said and glanced over at me. I smiled at him before we continued down the hill and walked down the bank of the chocolate river. "Every drop of the river is hot, melted chocolate of the finest quality." We countenanced over the bridge.

"The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up, Makes it light and frothy." Mr. Wonka explained, "And By the way…no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall,…..my dear children. And you can take that to the bank." As we walked down the path, Mr. Wonka stopped and let everyone walk in front and I stopped to stand next to him. He smiled down at me, then spotted a pipe hovering overhead. "People." The group looked up at him, "Those pipes… suck up the chocolate, and carry it away, all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah." I snickered "and do you like my meadow?" He asked them, as we walked into the grass. "Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking." He said with a proud grin.

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Of course you can! Everything in this room is edible. Even I'm edible. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies. Yeah." I smiled and giggled at his "Life Lesson". _What a character_. I thought with another giggle. "Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot." Mr. Wonka encouraged before Augustus shoot off like a rocket. After all the guests ran off in different directions, I watched silently as Mr. Salt and Mr. Wonka had their little staring contest but when Mr. Salt got a little too freaked out though he turned and left to go find hid daughter. Mr. Wonka gave a little 'hum' in triumph and turned to me, giving me a dashing smile. I rolled my eyes, knowing this was gonna be a long day. We walked silently around the room. I sighed as I walked besides him, my face taking a dreamy like look.

"There a bunch of wonderful little brutes aren't they?" I asked Mr. Wonka, looking up at his face. He winced and looked down at me, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"I really hope your being sarcastic." He said and leaned up against a candy tree. "You know, I never caught your name. What is it?" He asked generally curious. I raised a brow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why the sudden chance of heart Mr. Wonka. About twenty minutes ago you wanted nothing to do with me." I said turning my head away as if offended

"Well I thought if you were gonna be my personal assistant I should at least know your name." he said I pursed my lips in thought then nodded my head.

"Good point. I'm Lidia, nice to meet ya Mr. Wonka." I said holding out a hand. He glanced from me to my hand and back, and shook it, giving me a smile.

"likewise." He said. "So how do you know about what's gonna happen on this tour anyway?" He asked as he reached up and plucked two candy apples from the tree we stood under. He handed one to me and a rubbed it on my hoody sleeve and looked up at him.

"Oh….you know…I have my ways." I said mysteriously and bit into my apple. He raised a brow.

"Oh?….and would you like to partake in telling me, such ways?" he asked with a smirk. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I would, but it's for me to know and for you to find out." I said pointing from me to him. He rolled his eyes and bit into his apple, muttered something about how he hated to be left out of things.

"Daddy, look over there!" We heard and both looked around to find Veruca, pointing at something.

"There's two of them." Mrs. Beauregarde said with a frown upon her face. We walked to join the rest of the group, to see them all looking to an unknown area.

"There's more than two." Mr. Teavee said anxiously. _Ah the Oompa Loompas, such charming little guys._ I thought happily. The little men were dressed in red shiny suites, with their hair pulled back in a funny way.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked in her thick accent.

"Who are they?" Charlie continued.

"Are they real people?" Mike asked in disbelief. Mr. Wonka and I looked at the boy in irritation.

"Of course they're real people. They're Oompa Loompas."

"Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Imported, direct from Loompaland." I explained.

"There's no such place." Both Mr. Wonka and I looked at Mr. Teavee sharply.

"What?"

"Mr. Wonka, I teach high-school geography, and I'm here to tell you…" His voice droned. I groaned in irritation, not really in the mood to have a geography lesson.

"Look that's really nice and all but I'm sure no one here wants to hear you talk about your line of work." I snapped.

"And since you are a geography teacher, you'll know all about it and know what a terrible country it is." Mr. Wonka responded. Mr. Teavee looked at us in annoyance but we ignored him. Mr. Wonka then began to tell how he went to Loompa Land in search of exotic new flavors for candy and found the Oompa Loompas. He explained how they craved cocoa beans and he offered them to come live and work with in the factory, in exchange for all the cocoa beans they could ever want or need. "They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." He stated with a smile and a giggle.

"Augustus, my child that is not a good thing you do!" Mrs. Gloop exclaimed all of a sudden. We all turned to see he was drinking out of the river with his hands on the other side of bank.

"Hey, little boy! My chocolate must be untouched by human hands." Mr. Wonka said loudly, in worry. The boy ignored the warnings and continued drinking. He then fell in. The group gasped, apart from Mr. Wonka , who rolled his eyes and closed them and I, who felt like I was going to throw up.

"That's just down right unsanitary." I said wrinkling up my nose in disgust.

"He'll drown! He can't swim! Save him!" Mrs. Gloop pleaded but Mr. Wonka didn't seem all that worried in fact he seemed more irritated than anything. I smirked as I saw the pipe began to descend. The pipe lowered into the river and began sucking up the chocolate then whirlpool soon appeared and Augustus got caught up in it. I watched dizzily as, eventually, the boy was pulled under, and then a few seconds later, he surfaced inside of the pipe, covered in chocolate and gasping for air.

"There he goes." Violet said in an as Augustus shot up the pipe.

"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs. Gloop shouted, I rolled my eyes at the woman.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough…" Mrs. Beauregarde said in slight horror and amazement.

"It isn't big enough. He's slowing down." Charlie pointed out as Augustus was starting to slow.

"He's gonna stick." Mike said.

"I think he has." His father agreed.

"The suspense is terrible! I hope it lasts." I said, in a dreamy voice as I finished off my apple.

"He's blocked the whole pipe." Mr. Salt informed. We watched him, as he struggled to get free.

"Look. The Oompa Loompas." Charlie said and we all looked to the tiny workers as they began to be working in a rhythm.

"What are they doing?" Veruca asked. Mr. Wonka smiled.

"Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." He explained. As the song went on, I so desperately wanted to sing along but restrained myself by bobbing my head to the beat. When the song was over Mr. Woank and I began to applaud happily.

"Bravo. Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?" He asked as he continued applauding.

"That was awesome! Very good job indeed" I said with a large grin. Mr. Salt seemed unconvinced.

"I do say, that all seemed rather rehearsed." He said. My smile dropped.

"Like they knew it was gonna happen." Mike said.

"Oh, poppycock." Mr. Wonka said with a frown and walked off, Mrs. Gloop running after him.

"Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?" She demanded in a very worried voice.

"That pipe," he started, pointing to the pipe, "just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry flavored, chocolate-coated fudge!" Mr. Wonka said with a little grin.

"Then he will be made into strawberry flavored, chocolate-coated fudge. They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" She said shakily as Mr. Wonka's smile dropped from his face.

"No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine, Augustus-flavored, chocolate coated Gloop? Ew. No one would buy it." I laughed a little. Mr. Wonka made that funny nose with his tongue, and an Oompa Loompa appeared. He bent over, leaning on his cane. "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop up to the Fudge room, kay? Help her find her son." He then began poking the air with his cane, "Take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate-mixing barrel, kay?" The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms over his chest and bowed. Mr. Wonka did the same and watched as the small man led Mrs. Gloop away.

"Mr. Wonka?" asked Charlie.

"Huh?" he responded, looking to the young boy.

"Why would Augustus's name already be in the Oompa Loompa song, unless...?" Mr. Wonka answered before he could continue.

"Improvisation is a parlor trick. Anyone can do it." He turned to Violet, "You, little girl, say something. Anything." He flicked his hand a little.

"Chewing gum." Violet answered without hesitation.

"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most." Mr. Wonka said immediately, looking up at the ceiling and then back to Charlie, "See? Exactly the same."

"No it isn't." Mike said. _This kid was really starting to annoy me_ I thought but Mr. Wonka seemed unfazed.

"Er, you really shouldn't mumble because I can't understand a word you're saying." He said pointing to him then pulling his hand back quickly. He then tightened his grip on his cane, "Now, on with the tour."

"Are the Oompa Loompas really joking grandpa?" Charlie asked, worried for the boy. Joe smiled at him.

"Of course they're joking. The boy will be fine." He replied. Charlie didn't detect any worry in his tone or expression of worry on his face. I chuckled and brought up the rear, a smile on my face. _Yes this was defiantly gonna be a Loooooong day._

AN: OMFG this is such a long chapter! WOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: HELLO PARTY PEOPLE!. I would like to thank the people who have been following and favoring this story and who have told me I should continue Love is Sweet. I really appreciate it guys. it really makes me happy to know that people like my stories. so thanks and your reward for being such AWESOME people is... chapter 3! ENJOYYYY!

Chapter 3

We came to a stop at the bank the river and watched as the beautiful pink seahorse boat slowly glided down towards us ._YES! The moment I've been waiting for!_ I cheered mentally as it came to a stop before us. The Oompa Loompas, dressed in blue rather than red, inside the boat began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Violet sneered, smacking loudly.

"I think it's from all of those dog-gone cocoa beans." Mr. Wonka explained "Hey, by the way, did you guys know, that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? It gives one the feeling of being in love." He looked at each of the guests.

"You don't say." Mrs. Beauregarde said in a breathy voice. An uncomfortable feeling rose into my stomach. _Ew…._

"All aboard." Mr. Wonka said awkwardly. Everyone got on and sat down on the seats inside. I sat down by Charlie, who smiled up at me and me.

"Onward!" Mr. Wonka called, flicking his wrist sat down beside me. The boat began to move to the sound of the drums. After a few moments of silent rowing, Mr. Wonka dipped a pink ladle into the river and handed it to Charlie. "Here, try some of this. It'll do you good. You look starved to death." He said as Charlie lifted it to his lips and sipped it a little.

"It's great!" Charlie exclaimed and handed it over to his grandpa, who also took a sip.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall." Mr. Wonka explained. He then said louder "The waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate. Churns it up. Makes it light and frothy." He repeated "By the way, no other factory in the world…."

"You already said that." Veruca cut in rudely. He froze for a moment, realizing what he had done. Slowly he let his hand fall to the top of his cane and leaned back.

"You're all quite short aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, we're children." Violet said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." Mr. Wonka responded.

"You were once." Mike said.

"Was not." Mr. Wonka said, "Know why? Because, I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head." He narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Look at your short little arms. You could never reach." He said with a little proud "hum". I giggled

"Good comeback." I whispered to him. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Oh, boy, do I…" His grin faded into to a vacant frown his brows frowning, "Do I?..."

"You really need to get that under control you know." I said with a sigh as we slowly began to near the large black tunnel.

"Mr. Wonka…..Mr. Wonka! Were headed for a tunnel!" Charlie said, snapping him from his flashback.

"Oh, yeah. Full speed ahead." He called out louder.

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet asked.

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going." Mr. Wonka replied softly.

"MAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly and bounced in my seat, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Switch on the lights!" He called out in a louder voice. My stomach dropped and my heart jumped into my throat as the boat fell forwards, and suddenly grabbed onto the edge of my seat. We raced through the dimly lit tunnel, before it was over as fast as it started. The boat slid into a large blue room with many vaults on the walls.

"People! Keep an eye out, we're passing some very important rooms here." Mr. Wonka said as the boat slowed and we began to pass many rooms.

"What do you use hair cream for?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked curiously, turning to look at Mr. Wonka. He merely smiled and primped his hair a little.

"To lock in moisture." He gave a little giggle. I laughed quietly when Mrs. Beauregarde looked freaked out and turned back to the front. We then looked at the next room, which had its door open and a cow was being gently whipped by some Oompa Loompas.

"Whipped cream!" Charlie exclaimed happily. Mr. Wonka looked at him.

"Precisely." He said with a little laugh.

"Ha! That's clever!" I said. Mr. Wonka looked at me and smiled.

"That doesn't make sense." Veruca said with a sneer. He looked at her wearing an irritated expression.

"For your information, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that." I said with a little smirk. Now it was my turn to 'hum' proudly as Veruca turned and huffed. Mr. Wonka looked at me and gave me a little smile, which I returned with a sheepish grin. As the boat was beginning to speed up again, I began giggling like an idiot. The kind of giggle that would make people think you were off your rocker! When the boat started to spun, the Oompa Loompas stopped rowing, letting the rapids do the job. The boat lurched forward one last time before entering a large room shaped like a dome.

"Stop the boat!" Mr. Wonka called out excitedly. "I wanna show you guys something!" We slowly stopped outside of the Inventing Room, got out of the boat and followed Mr. Wonka into the room.

"Now, this is the most important room in the entire factory." He explained, "Now, everyone enjoy yourselves but just don't… touch anything. kay? Go on. Scoot." He instructed happily. I looked around the room, enveloped by the scientific feel of it all.

"Hey, Mr. Wonka, what's this?" Violet shouted. Mr. Wonka turned and smiled.

"Oh, let me show you." He walked over to rest of the group. An Oompa Loompa rose out of the water and handed him a gobstopper. "Thank you." He said with a smile and turned to the group. "These are Everlasting Gobstoppers." He explained. "They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year and it'll never get any smaller. Isn't that neat?" He said with a little laugh.

"So it's like gum." Violet said. I winced.

"No…Gum is for chewing. If you tried chewing one of these gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific." He said looking to the red candy in his grip.

"I'll be the judge of that." I said and took the gobstopper form him and stuffed it into my mouth. The group watched me for a moment before I pointed to my mouth and gave a thumbs up, nodding my head happily. Mr. Wonka giggled and walked off the group following.

"And this is hair toffee." Mr. Wonka said as they came to a stop at a work bench. He picked up a small candy and showed it to us . "You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour a brand new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a moustache. And a beard."

"Who wants a beard?" Mike asked.

"Well… beatniks, for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know, all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother." I snorted and covered my mouth with my hand, trying to keep form spitting out the candy in my mouth. "Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet. Because an Oompa Loompa tried some yesterday and, well, he…" He was laughing breathily as a VERY harry Oompa loompa walked into view. "How are you today." He asked. The Oompa Loompa gave him a thumbs up "You look….great." Mr. Wonka said. The little man walked away before we walked over came to a machine. Mr. Wonka stopped at a lever. "Watch this." He said excitedly and then pulled the lever down, Sirens sounded and the pressure increased as ran past the group to the other side of the machine. Small metallic arms flicked out of the machine and then there was a 'ding' and a small stick of gum came out. Violet picked it up and peered at it.

"You mean that's it?" Mike exclaimed in irritation.

"Do you even know what it is?" I asked taking the gobstopper out of my mouth, and leaning against the machine, my cheek in my palm.

"It's gum." Violet said simply, still chewing on her gum.

"Yeah. It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why? 'Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." Mr. Wonka said, getting more excited as he spoke. Mr. Salt seemed a little confused.

"Why would anyone want that?" He asked with a frown upon his face. Mr. Wonka froze for a moment and then he reached into his pocket to reveal more cue cards. He switched it to another and then began reading. "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will… Ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie."

"It sounds great." grandpa Joe said smiling. Mr. Wonka smiled at him.

"It sounds weird." Veruca downgraded him. He pouted.

"It sounds like my kind of gum." Violet announced and removed her disgusting three month old gum from her mouth. She put it behind her ear and Mr. Wonka and I grimaced.

"I-I'd rather you didn't. There's still one or two things that are…..."

"I'm the world-record holder in chewing gum. I'm not afraid of anything." Violet said firmly and put it in her mouth.

"Here we go…" I said, rolling my eyes. "How is it, honey?" Mrs. Beauregarde asked

"It's amazing! Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!" Mr. Wonka gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, spit it out." Mr. Wonka said as cheerfully as he could.

"Young lady, I think you'd better-." Violet cut across grandpa Joe.

"It's changing! Roast beef and baked potato! Crispy skin and butter!"

"Keep chewing, kiddo. My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal." Mrs. Beauregarde said and I rolled my eyes. Mr. Wonka was still smiling nervously.

"Yeah, I'm just a little concerned about the-."

"Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Violet shrieked, happily.

"That part." Mr. Wonka said.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca pointed out and Mrs. Beauregarde frowned and looked at her daughter.

"It's turning blue." Mr. Salt said, shock in his voice.

"For Christ sake child spit the gum out!" I said, noticing she was still chewing away.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Mrs. Beauregarde muttered in surprise. Violet just frowned at her mother. The purple was slowly spreading across her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, putting her hand to her face.

"Violet… You're turning violet!" Mrs. Beauregarde exclaimed. Violet gasp in shock as the purple surrounded her eyes. Everyone looked at Mr. Wonka for answers. "What's happening?" she demanded..

"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right… 'cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry…" Mr. Wonka said and he ducked out sight. Violet looked at her hand in horror and the group backed away. We watched as Violet's body began to grow.

"She's swelling up!" Joe exclaimed as they continued to back away.

"Like a blueberry." Charlie continued and it was true. Even Violet's face was beginning to swell. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mr. Wonka emerge from his hiding place and as Violet continued to get bigger and bigger, he grimaced and shrinking down again. Violet was now a large blue ball. She truly looked like a blueberry. Mr. Wonka slowly rose behind Mrs. Beauregarde shoulder.

"I've tried it on, like, twenty Oompa Loompas and each one of them has ended up like a blueberry." He grinned when she flinched, "It's just weird." He said as he looked at the towering girl before them. The mother looked at him angrily.

"But I can't have a blueberry for a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, is that really all you care about!? That she can't compete?! Your daughter is a franking blueberry and your worried if she can compete or not!?" I shouted, getting very irritated. Even if Violet was argent and rude she was still just a little girl and Like it or not, she deserved to be treated like one and not some trophy her mother could flaunt around.

"You could put her in a county fair." Veruca suggested with an evil grin. Mr. Wonka smiled gently at the suggestion, but Mrs. Beauregarde didn't agree. She just stared at us three evilly. The machines seemed to suddenly make a rhythm and the Oompa Loompas began to sing. As the song played Mr. Wonka and I danced like we were crazy. _Man this is the most fun I've had in my life!_ I thought

"Mr. Wonka!" Violet shouted through the vault door. Said man was still bobbing along when Mrs. Beauregarde walked up to him, anger showing on her face. He looked at her and then pretended not to notice. It didn't last long so he stopped with an uneasy look on his face. An Oompa Loompa halted in front of him.

"I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once, kay?" The Oompa Loompa crossed his arms over his chest and then walked away. Mr. Wonka turned back to see Mrs. Beauregarde, a look of horror on her face.

"Juicing room? What are they gonna do to her there?" She exclaimed.

"Uh, they're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple." I burst out laughing,

"Ewww!" I exclaimed

"We gotta squeeze all of that juice out of her immediately." Mrs. Beauregarde looked at her daughter and then ran over to help the Oompa Loompas push her out. Mr. Wonka had a triumphant grin on his face as he turned back to his guests and grinned. "Come on. Let's boogie."

AN: well what did you guys think? was it ok? I hope it wasn't total crap and I hope you all liked it. :) LOVE YOU GUYS! BYEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

Chapter 4

"Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time just to keep up on schedule." Mr. Wonka said as we walked quickly down a gray and red walled corridor.

"Mr. Wonka?" Charlie spoke up.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Why did you decide to let people in?" The boy asked.

"Well, so they could see the factory, of course." Mr. Wonka answered.

"But why now? And why only five?" he asked.

"What's the special prize and who gets it?" Mike asked impatiently.

"The best kind of a prize is a SUR-prize." Mr. Wonka and I both laughed at his joke. Veruca stepped forwards and pushed Mike out of the way.

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" She asked.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. But that's what you get from chewing gum all day, it's just disgusting." He said with a small pout on his face. _He is beginning to be increasingly adorable._ I thought and my eyes going wide _No don't think that! That's weird!_ I yelled at myself mentally, a blush on my cheeks.

"If you hate gum so much, why do you make it?" Mike accused.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble 'cause it's kinda starting to bum me out." He said with a little grin at the end.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked. Mr. Wonka stopped and became somber.

"No…" And he fell into another flashback. I looked up at him and then to the group, who were staring at me, wanting an explanation.

"Why dose he always stare of into space like that?" mike asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why do you always ask stupid questions?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side. Mike raised a brow but I ignored him at turned to Mr. Wonka. "Mr. Wonka? Wake up….hello, anyone in there." I said, gently knocking on his temple. Suddenly, without warning, his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from his face.

"I'm sorry, I was having a flashback…" he said dreamily, looking down at me with big eyes, a little smile tugging at his mouth.

"I see." Mr. Salt said, who seeming especially freaked out, pulled his daughter close to him.

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teavee asked, who also seemed a little worried.

"Increasingly… today." Mr. Wonka replied in an off voice, almost forgetting they were there. He stared down at me for a few more seconds then began down the hall, my wrist still in his grip. Soon we came to a room labeled 'Nut Sorting Room'.

"Ahh, this is a room I know all about." Mr. Salt said as her reached into his jacket and brought out a card.

"For you see, Mr. Wonka, I, myself, am in the nut business." He handed the chocolatiershis card and Mr. Wonka threw it behind him without taking a second look.

"Are you using the Havermex Four Thousand to do your sorting?" Mr. Salt asked curiously. Mr. Wonka stared at the door then at the rich man, completely out of it.

"No… Hahaha, you're really weird." He replied and walked into the room, pulling me behind. The rest of the group stared after us before following. The room was large. It was blue and white with large swirls on the floor it with a big gaping hole in the middle. A large glass bowl type thing hung from the ceiling, with pipes leading to containers which were filled with nuts.

"Squirrels." Veruca said happily.

"Yeah, squirrels." Mr. Wonka said, looking out over the room, "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells."

"You use squirrels? Why not use Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out every single time. You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles to make sure it's not bad?" He then pointed suddenly at a squirrel, "Oh, look. Look. I think that one's got a bad nut." It chucked the nut behind it and the nut disappeared down the hole.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." Veruca ordered, turning to her father.

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvelous pets." He said. Mr. Wonka and I found the interaction somewhat amusing.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!" The child exclaimed.

"WOW there house mush stiiiiink!…." I whispered, making Mr. Wonka giggle.

"Alright, pet. Daddy will get you a squirrel just as soon as he possibly can." Mr. Wonka and I glanced at each other in shock.

"But I don't want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel." Veruca demanded.

"God please make this girl stop." I begged.

"Very well. Mr. Wonka." Mr. Wonka looked up as if he hadn't heard their conversation, though he clearly had, we all had. "How much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." Veruca looked up at him with a large smile, hoping that would win him over.

"Oh, they're not for sale." He replied, "She can't have one." Veruca's eyebrow twitched and her smile dropped suddenly. She turned back to her father and her face going red.

"Daddy." She warned. Mr Salt didn't seem to know what to say or do.

"I'm sorry, darling." Mr. Wonka was impersonating Mr. Salt, "Mr. Wonka's being unreasonable." He said and pursed his lips and stuck out his chin.

"Impressive." I said and giggled. Mr. Wonka looked down at me and smiled.

"Why, thank you."

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." Veruca said in angrily, then ducked through the gate and slowly walked down the steps.

"Veruca." Mr. Salt said, she ignored him and continued.

"Little girl." Mr. Wonka said trying to help.

"Veruca, come back here at once." Mr. Salt said in a more authoritative voice, "Veruca!" She didn't listen and one by one, the squirrels turned to watch her.

"Little girl…" Mr. Wonka began and then his face broke out into horror, "Don't touch that squirrel's nuts! It'll make him crazy!" I giggled a little. There was silence.

"I'll have you." Veruca said reaching forward, then all hell broke loose. Everyone jumped when all of the squirrels leaped off of their stools and ran towards the little brute. I grabbed onto Mr. Wonka's shoulder with my free hand, making him look down at me, then down to my wrist that was still in his grasp. Mr. Salt grabbed the gate, shaking it madly, He looked at Mr. Wonka and he took out his key ring. His eyes widened at it and he let go of my wrist and began trying different keys. Veruca who had now been knocked over, now had arms and legs secured to the floor by many squirrels.

"There it is! There it isn't." Mr. Wonka said as he tried a key.

"Daddy I want them to stop!" Veruca shouted.

"Want, want want! What's with this kid?" I asked under my breath. Suddenly a squirrel hopped up onto Veruca's chest and knocked on her head.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked, worried for the girl.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." Mr. Wonka explained. Then it chirped. "Oh my goodness. She is a bad nut after all." He said

"I'm not surprised." I whispered making him giggle. Veruca was hoisted up and the squirrels began carrying her to the hole in the middle.

"Where are they taking her?" Mr. Salt asked, intensely worried for her.

"Where all the other bad nuts go. To the garbage chute." Mr. Wonka said.

"Where does the chute go?" Mr. Salt demanded.

"To the incinerator…" Mr. Wonka replied in a slightly dreamy voice, a small grin across his face. "But don't worry, we only light it on Tuesdays." Everyone looked at him sharply.

"Today IS Tuesday." Mike said and Mr. Wonka glared a him.

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." He said with a little positive high in his voice. Veruca nails scrapped along the floor as she neared the hole. Mr. Salt shrieked in horror as his daughter's scream echoed into nothing. The squirrels returned to their stools and proceeded with their work as if nothing happened. "Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is reach in and pull her out." He said, demonstrating with his fingers. "kay?" Mr. Wonka said and unlocked the gate. Slowly opening it, he stepped out of the way, letting Mr. Salt walk through and go down the steps hesitantly. Mr. Wonka shut the gate and locked it carefully and retook hold of my whist. I quickly looked up at him as Oompa Loompas dressed in yellow came out and began singing, but he just smiled down at me. I blushed furiously and looked down at the ground, my eyes wide. When the song was over, Mr. Salt was pushed down the hole by a squirrel, and Mr. Wonka had to stop himself from laughing. An Oompa Loompa suddenly tugged on Mr. Wonka's pants and he turned. He then crouched down, letting the little man whisper something in his ear. "Oh, really? Oh, good." He said cheerfully. The Oompa Loompa walked away as Mr. Wonka stood and looked to the group. "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken. So, there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall."

"Well, that's good news." Mr. Teavee said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, let's keep on trucking." Mr. Wonka said and we left the room. As we walked, though in my case was more like dragged, down the hallway Mr. Wonka noticed the elevator. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." He said as pressed the button on the wall and stepped in, pulling me in along with him "The elevator is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory."

"There can't be this many floors." Mike said and cocked an eyebrow at the mass amount of buttons.

"How do you know, Mr. Smarty-Pants? And this isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator, by the way. This elevator can go sideways, long ways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press any button and, 'whoosh', you're off." Mr. Wonka said and we 'Whooshed' off. The elevator jerked to our right making everyone, but Mr. Wonka, smash into the wall.

"Ow…" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Oh, look! Look. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fudge mountain." Mr. Wonka said proudly as elevator drifted into a LARGE room that looked as if it never ended, and inside stood a gigantic mountain that stretched over our heads and out of view. As we passed, many pink suited Oompa Loompas looked up from their work and waved at us. I giggled as Mr. Wonka and I waved back happily.

"Man, I can feel a sugar rush coming on just by looking at it!" I said excitedly, looking up at Mr. Wonak's smiling face. He giggled as we came to a room filled with pink sheep having their wool sheared by green suited Oompa Loompas.

"Oh!" Mr. Woank cried out. When everyone looked at him, his large smile slid into an awkward one. "…. I'd rather not talk about this one…." He trailed off awkwardly, making me giggle. He grinned at me sheepishly as we left the room. We were now gliding over a hospital clinic. "This is the puppet hospital and burn center…" Mr. Wonka said, everyone looking down through the floor. "It's relatively new." He mumbled. We exited the clinic before the elevator stopped abruptly and went downwards in a spiraling motion. "Ah, the administration offices." Mr. Wonka said as we came to a stop in front of a cross-dressing Oompa Loompa that was dressed as the typical secretary. I giggled. _That's hilarious_ I thought "Hello, Doris." he greeted with a happy wave. Doris looked up and waved back, before the elevator shot backwards into the next room. Soon we found ourselves right in the middle of a large testing field. Oompa Loompas sat at large machine guns, shooting giant gobstoppers that exploded into fireworks, casting a beautiful glow of color all around the elevator. A gobstopper went flying past the elevator, just barely missing it by a few inches.

"Why is everything here completely pointless?" Mike asked and I glared at him.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie said. Mr. Wonka smiled proudly at the young boy.

"It's stupid! Candy is a waste of time." Mike exclaimed. Mr. Wonka's eyes got wide in horror, as he was plunged into a flashback, his grip on my wrist tightening. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists, feeling my nails digging into my skin.

"No….you're stupid and a waste of time! My gods if you don't even like chocolate or candy then why did you want to win the ticket so freaking bad?! Oh wait I know you why! You just wanted to show off and be a little brat how thinks he's smarter than everyone else! Well news flash, you're not! "I snapped, my voice raising higher and higher until I was yelling angrily. Mike just looked at me, rolled his eyes and turned around. I moved my hands to his neck, as if I was going to choke him, but quickly pulled back and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Reopening my eyes I looked over at Mr. Wonka, to see him staring at me, his head tilted to the side and a small smile on his face.

"I wanna pick a room." Mike said. Mr. Wonka slowly smiled and evil glint in his eyes.

"Go ahead." He said. Mike looked and pressed the button for Television Room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

Chapter 5

The elevator came to a sudden stop and the doors opened with a 'ding'. We walked into a large white room before Mr. Wonka quickly grabbed a pair of goggles and put them over his eyes.

"Here. Put these on and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls and we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" he said with a big smile and handed me a pair, which I quickly put on. "This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention: Television Chocolate." He explained as we walked, "One day it occurred to me 'Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air, then reassemble it on the other end… Why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I, send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?'" I looked over where an Oompa Loompa sitting in a white plush chair watching Opera. I giggled and watched for a few seconds before I went to catch up with the group.

"Sounds impossible." Mr. Teavee said.

"It IS impossible. You don't understand anything about science." Mike said agreeing with his father, "First off, there's a difference between waves and particles… Duh!….Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy in matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"Mumbler!" Mr. Wonka exclaimed, turning to look at the boy, "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying."

"Uggh my brain hurts." I said clinching my head. I never was good with the 'sicency stuff'.

"Okey-dokey. I will now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room…, "He turned around to face the other side, "… To the other, by television." He said with a grin. "Bring in the chocolate!" 6 Oompa Loompas walked in carrying a huge and yes I mean a HUGE bar of chocolate. "It's gotta be real big cuz you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man, and he comes out looking this tall?" Mr. Wonka explained "Same basic principle." He leaned forwards and pressed a big red button which made the chocolate bar start to float in mid-air. A few Oompa Loompas turned camera, gun, like things towards the chocolate bar, then lights flashed and when they dimmed again, the chocolate bar was gone.

"It's gone!" Charlie exclaimed, his eyes going wide under his goggles.

"Told ya. And that bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air over our heads in a million tiny little pieces." Mr. Wonka said, wiggling his fingers in the air. "Come over here. Come on, come on!" he said eagerly. "Watch the screen!...Here it comes… Oh, look." We looked to see the now regular bar of chocolate form on the screen. "Take it." Mr. Wonka said, nudging Mike, but he just looked up and sneered.

"It's just a picture on a screen." He retorted.

"Scaredy Cat." Mr. Wonka stated then looked at Charlie, "You take it….Go on. Just reach out and grab it." I giggled a little as Charlie stepped to the television and slowly reached into the screen. He took hold of the bar and quickly pulled his arm out, then looked back at Mr. Wonka "Eat it, go on. It'll be delicious." Mr. Wonka encouraged him, "It's the same bar just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all." He said and began to mimic biting on the bar. Charlie unwrapped and bit into the corner.

"It's great." He said simply with a big smile. Mr. Wonka's grin grew wide.

"Holy buckets." Joe muttered to himself. Mr. Wonka turned and walked next to the Oompa Loompa in the chair and turned, leaning on his cane.

"So, imagine, ah, you're sitting at home watching television and suddenly a commercial will flash on to the screen, and a voice will say 'Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself.' And you simply reach out… And take it." He reached his hand out and took it back, his voice dropping to a whisper. "How about that?" He asked smugly. I smirked.

"So, can you send other things? Say, like, breakfast cereal?" Mr. Teavee asked curiously.

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereals are made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Mr. Wonka said, wiggling his fingers.

"Ew…." I whispered, wrinkling up my nose.

"But could you send them by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked.

"Course I could." The chocolatier replayed with a shrug.

"What about people?" Mike asked, finally showing an interest.

"Well, why would I want to send a person? They don't taste very good at all." Mr. Wonka said.

"Ha…..cannibalism…." I said with a little laugh.

"Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate." As he went on, Mr. Wonka and the Oompa Loompa exchanged glances.

"Calm down, Mike. I think Mr. Wonka knows what he's talking about." Mr. Teavee said, getting irritated.

"No, he doesn't! He has no idea! He thinks he's a genius but he's an idiot. But I'm not." Mike said and took off towards the control panel.

"Are you so sure about that!" I called after him as he pushed two Oompa Loompas out of the way.

"Hey, little boy! Don't push my button." Mr. Wonka called out, but Mike ignored him and pressed it, leaping on to the platform. Mr. Teavee ran up and watched in horror as the platform rose. Suddenly, the lights flashed and Mike was gone.

"He's gone." The father whispered in horror.

"Let's go check the television, see what we get." Mr. Wonka said. "Sure hope none of him gets left behind."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through." Mr. Wonka explained.

"If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?" I suddenly asked curiously.

"What kind of a question is that?" Mr. Teavee asked looking at me in horror.

"No need to snap. Just a question." I said quietly. Mr. Wonka giggled at me, then turned around and spoke to the Oompa Loompa in the chair.

"Try every channel, I'm starting to feel a little anxious." The small man nodded and began flipping through channels.

"There he is." Charlie said.

"Mike!" Mr. Teavee said urgently and then usual song began. Every now and then, we would look back at the dancing Oompa Loompas who had now surrounded us. At the end of the song Mike was squashed by the news Oompa Loompa.

"Ew, somebody grab him." Mr. Wonka flinched and Mr. Teavee picked Mike up by the back of shirt and held him in front of everyone,

"HAHA you're TINY!" I screeched in laughter. That's what that little brat gets.

"Oh thank heavens, he's completely unharmed." Mr. Wonka said and Mr. Teavee looked at the chocolatier in shock.

"Unharmed? What are you talking about?" He asked

"Just put me back in the other way." Mike squeaked.

"There is no other way, its television not telephone, there's quite a difference." Mr. Wonka said, Mr. Teavee glared at him.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" he asked.

"I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like mad." Mr. Wonka said then gasped, "Let's go put him in the taffy puller." He suggested.

"Taffy puller?" Mr. Teavee cried

"Hey, that was my idea." Mr. Wonka said with a pout. "Boy is he gonna be skinny. Yeah… Taffy puller…" He trailed off , then turned and looked at the Oompa Loompa who still was seated in the white chair.

"I want you to take Mr. Teavee and his…little boy up to the taffy puller, kay? Stretch him out." The Oompa Loompa stood and bowed. He then led Mr. Teavee and his shrunken boy away.

"That's what he gets for being too cocky." I said smugly, looking down at a nearby Oompa Loompa, how nodded in agreement. "On with the tour." Mr. Wonka said and walked off as Charlie placed the forgotten chocolate bar on the arm of the chair. The Oompa Loompas shut off the lights and the power went down. "There's still so much left to see." He said as the doors opened for him and he removed his goggles. "Now, how many children are left?" He turned to see Charlie, Joe and I were the only ones that stood in front of him. Joe removed his goggles slowly.

"Mr. Wonka, Charlie's the only one left now." Joe informed him. Mr. Wonka looked shocked. Very shocked.

"You mean, you're the only one?" He asked, looking at Charlie.

"Yes sir." Charlie said with a nod of the head.

"What happened to the others?" Mr. Wonka asked innocently.

"If I may" I said clearing my throat, taking the goggles off my face. "Well One almost drowned in your chocolate river, another was turned into a giant blueberry, one was attacked by crazy ass squirrels and the last one was shrunk." I said counting on my fingers. There was silence for a while before a large smile spread across Mr. Wonka's face.

"Oh, my dear boy, but that means that you've won!" He cried, grabbed Charlie's hand and began shaking it roughly. "Oh, I do congratulate you. I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had a hunch you know, right from the beginning. Well done. Now, we mustn't dilly, or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us… We have the great glass elevator to speed things al-." He walked right into the elevator and then fell to the floor, his hat falling off. I snorted and began laughing loudly, clinching my stomach. After a few seconds of laying on the floor in slight shock, he got up, ignoring my laughter. "Speed things along." The door opened and he stepped in, "Come on." He beckoned us in and they disposed of their goggles. I looked down at them and shrugged, placing them back on my head. Mr. Wonka looked at me strangely but I just shrugged again

"What I like them, kinda completes my look don't you think?" I said with a little giggled. Mr. Wonka smiled and rolled his eyes, then pressed the 'Up and Out' button.

"Up and Out? What kind of room is that?" Charlie asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Hold on." Mr. Wonka merely looked at the boy. Charlie looked up through the ceiling of the great glass elevator as we went soaring upwards. "My goodness… We're gonna need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through." He said cheerfully.

"Break through what?" Charlie asked, his smile beginning to fade.

"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out!" He said happily with a big smile.

"But do you really mean…?" Mr. Wonka cut Joe off.

"Yeah, I do." He was giggling the whole time.

"But it's made of glass. It'll smash into a million pieces!" He said worryingly. Mr. Wonka just giggled madly when the elevator burst through the glass roof. Higher and higher we flew until the elevator stopped then began to plummet to the ground. Looking down through the floor, and seeing the ground coming closer and closer every second mad me have the sudden feeling that I was gonna puke.

"Oh God…" I said and slid down the wall of the elevator, covering my mouth with my hand. I puffed out my cheeks and peaked up at Mr. Wonka to see him press another button. The silver arms on top of the elevator changed into rockets, keeping us from plummeting to our death. Joe gave a side of relief and clutched Charlie's shoulder, and they all glanced down to me.

"Lidia are you alright?" Charlie asked. Nodding my head, I put down my hand and swallowed awkwardly.

"Yeah I'm good." I said in a raspy voice, cringing slightly. Mr. Wonka held out hand to me and helped me up of the floor. "thanks." I said sheepishly a blush crossing my cheeks. He smiled at me then directed his attention on his now leaving guests. Below, we saw Augustus covered in chocolate, Violet, who had gotten REALLY flexible, Mr. Salt and Veruca covered in garbage and Mike who was incredibly tall and flat. As we watched them leave, I couldn't help but feel proud, looking down at them from way up here. _They all got what they deserved. _

"Where do you live?" Mr. Wonka asked nudging Charlie. The boy turned and looked over the city his blue eyes searching for his home.

"Right over there. That little house." He pointed at a shack on a field by a bridge. Mr. Wonka winced and pressed another button. The elevator crashed through the roof, making it obvious that he had very bad landing skills. I rolled my eyes and covered my face, trying to ignore all the weirded out looks the large family gave us.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" I asked glancing up at Mr. Wonka through my fingers. He looked down to me and flashed me a sheepish grin.

"Hi, mom!" Charlie shouted, hopping around Mr. Wonka and running to his mother. "Mom, Dad, we're back." Joe slowly stepped around Mr. Wonka and greeted his family.

"This is Willy Wonka." Charlie said happily as Mr. Wonka stepped out of the elevator and gave an awkward wave. "He gave us a ride home." The boy said.

"I see that." Mrs. Bucket said looking at the roof.

"Oh and this is Lidia, she's Mr. Wonka's personal assistant." Charlie. The family looked to me and I gave a happy wave and a big smile, already felling at home in the tiny house. The Buckets all nodded in greeting, before Mr. Wonak spoke up.

"You must be the boys…" he trailed off, not able to say the word.

"Parents?" I suggested steeping from the elevator to stand by him.

"Yeah, that." Mr. Wonka said awkwardly, then glanced at me thankfully.

"He says Charlie's won something." Joe said, making the family look for Charlie to Mr. Wonka.

"Not just something. The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory." The family all froze.

"You must be joking." Grandpa Joe said. Charlie smiled brightly.

"No, really. It's true. Because, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut... and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized in that moment, 'I must find and Heir'. And I did, Charlie….You." Mr. Wonka said.

"That's why you sent out the Golden Tickets." Charlie realized.

"Uh-huh." He said

"What are Oompa Loompas?" Mrs. Bucket asked her husband, who shrugged unknowingly.

"I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner."

"That's you, Charlie." Joe said happily. I suddenly had a feeling of dared creep into my stomach. _Oh No I hate this part. _

"So what do you say?" Mr. Wonka asked Charlie. "Are you ready to leave this all behind and come live with me in my factory?"

"Sure, of course!" Charlie said, "I mean, if it's all right if my family come too?"

"Oh, my dear boy, of course they can't!" Mr. Wonka said happily. I winced and looked to the floor, feeling the tension in the room begin to build "You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose!" He looked over at the old folk lying in the bed. "No offense."

"None taken," said Grandpa Gorge. "Jerk."

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo," Mr. Wonka said after shooting grandpa Gorge a glare. "He has to follow his dreams, gosh darn the consequences." He stepped back into the elevator. "Look at me, I have no family, and I'm a giant success!"

"So if I go with you to the factory," Charlie began, "I won't ever see my family again?"

"Yeah!" Mr. Wonka said. "Consider that a bonus!" I sighed.

"Then I'm not going," Charlie said simply and stepped forward. Mr. Wonka's face fell. "I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world." There was a long pause. No one dared to move or even breathe.

"Oh, I see," Mr. Wonak said slowly. "That's weird." He stepped forward a little. "There's other candy besides chocolate." He said hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wonka," Charlie insisted. "I'm staying here." I smiled at Charlie.

"Well, that's just…unexpected…and weird." Mr. Wonka said "Well I guess in that case I'll just be going then." he said "You sure you won't change your mind?" he asked turning to the boy.

"I'm sure." Charlie said, tears welling in his eyes. Mr. Wonka looked at the boy for a few seconds then sighed.

"Oh…ok then…bye." Mr. Wonka said quickly then looked to me "Lidia." I looked to him then back to Charlie, giving him a small smile. I stepped forward and squeezed his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"We'll see you soon. I promise." Then I slowly made my way into the elevator, my gaze glued to the floor. Mr. Wonka pushed a button and the elevator doors closed. We rose up off the ground and through the hole in the roof and flew toward the factory.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Hey guys! id just like to thank everyone form the nice reviews, favorites and follow's on this pretty surprised actually, but whatever! here's chapter 6! ENJOY! :D

Chapter 6

As the elevator flew through the air, I stood quiet, not really knowing what to say. Mr. Wonka's eyes were cast down in a look of sadness. _Man he looks so sad, I just want to hug him._ I thought, looking to the ground.

"All that work I did," He started, not looking away from the floor. "I even let PEOPLE into my factory and I still don't have an heir…." He said with a sigh. I frowned sadly, not liking him all pouty.

"Well….it's not all bad you know." I began. "You still have me." I said with a hopeful smile. Mr. Wonka looked over at me and gave me an angry glare, making me cringe.

"Oh yeah. That's REAL reassuring. " he said with a scowl. _Ouch_…I thought raising a brow. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I sighed.

"Look, I know you don't think so now, but it gonna get better." I said keeping my gaze to the floor. "You shouldn't give up hope, even when you don't think there is any." I took in a shaky breath and slid down the wall of the elevator, my face becoming expressionless. "All my life I have been stepped on. Pushed around by people who don't understand. But I didn't give up hope. I didn't give up hope because I knew something good would happen to me, and it did." I looked up at him, his violet eyes staring at me intently. "Coming to your factory was probably the best experience of my life.

"Really?" he asked his brows rose in shock.

"Well yeah. For the first time in my life I feel free. Your factory is pretty much the only place where I can truly be myself, but it's obvious you want me to leave." I said with a scowl. He sighed and sat down beside me, taking his hat off and tossing it to the side.

"Look I didn't mean it, ok. I'm sorry." He said, his brows frowned. "I'm just upset. And I don't want you to leave. You're nice and….I'm….I'm hoping we can be friends." He said truthfully, looking over at me and giving me a sad smile. "I haven't had a friend in a long time." I smiled at him, and then looked at my lap.

"I'm right there with you buddy." I said and, without thinking, laid my head on his shoulder.

Willy's POV kinda…..

Willy's eyes went wide when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see the top of Lidia's head, but he didn't push her away like he thought he would. When she had realized what she had done, she quickly lifted her head and moved away, her eyes wide. She looked to the floor, her cheeks becoming furiously red. They sat in silence until the elevator reentered the factory and came to a sudden stop, making Lidia slide into him. She quickly shot up off the floor and hurriedly walked out of the elevator, her cheeks even redder than before. Willy raised a brow, but stayed quiet, not wanting to embarrass her even more. He stood and gathered his hat, placing it on his head and walked out of the elevator.

"Um…so…?" he started, trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air around them. Lidia, who now seemed a little calmer, glanced over at him.

"So…." She replied, her eyes moving back to the floor. Willy watched her, taking in every detail of her appearance. Her dark hair fell down into her face and down her shoulders in soft wisps, a multi colored clip keeping most of her bangs out of her silver/gray eyes. Her skin, which wasn't pale, but neither dark, wasn't flawless but was pretty close to it and almost seemed to glow in the light of the hallway. She was tall, Willy noticed, being just a few inches shorter than him. She was also slim, but obviously had some "meat on her bones" some would say. _She's kinda cute, in a strange kind of way._ He thought with a small smile.

"So Lidia…tell me about you're self." Willy said, as they walked into the chocolate room.

"Um…there's not really much to tell." She said awkwardly.

"Well you could tell me how you knew about the tour…" Willy suggested hopefully.

Lidia's POV

I winced and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, not particularly looking forward to how Mr. Wonka would react to my "story".

"Soooo…," He began his eyes cast to some unknown place in the chocolate room. "What you're sayin' is, that everything in this world, that where in right now, is not real and is just a movie in yours? And I'm just a movie character played by an actor?" he asked.

"Yep." I simply said. He hummed to himself and rubbed his chin.

"And you have no idea how you got here and if you can go back?" he asked.

"Uh-Huh."

"Wow….that's just weird." He said and giggled.

"Hey I don't see you trying to figure out how I got here!" I said flailing my arms about, becoming irritated.

"Ok, ok calm down." He said raising his hands.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down? I have no freakin idea how the hell I got here and there's a possibility I could never go back! I have no place to go, no home, nothing! AND YOU"RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" I screeched in horror and began to pace back and forth worryingly.

"Lidia take it easy! Well figure out something." Mr. Wonka said, but it didn't help me any. "What if…what if in the mean time I let you stay here." He suggested. I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You….you'd do that for me? You'd let me stay here?" I asked, rather shocked. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course. I mean we are friends remember." He said with a grin. I stared at him for a moment before jumping forward and wrapping him into a hug.

"Oh thank you Mr. Wonka!" I cried happily, then quickly let go and pulled back, a blush on my cheek. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok. And you're welcome" Mr. Wonka said with a small smile. After a long pause he spoke again "So I'm just a movie character huh?" he asked raising a brow. I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." I said and sat down in the candy grass, Indian style.

"So you know everything about me then don't you?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Well…not everything, but I do know about your childhood, about your father." I said making him wince. "But I also know, you're gonna make things right with Charlie, but I'm not gonna tell you how, you got to figure it out for yourself Mr. Wonka." I said with a smile.

"Right." He simply said with a nod. "And concentering the circumstances, I think you should call me Willy." He said looking at me seriously.

"Alright, Willy" I said with a smile. _Oh my god I'm friends with Willy freakin Wonka!_ I squealed mentally. We sat side by side for a while, just enjoying the peaceful noise of the chocolate room.

A week later…..

"LIDIA OPEN THE DOOR! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Willy yelled from the other side of the door, nocking frantically.

"GAHHH!" I screeched and fell out of bed, landing on the floor in a crumpled heap. "FOR CHRIST SAKE MAN STOP KNOCKING! IT'S OPEN!" I yelled and climbed up of the floor. Willy threw open my temporary bedroom door and ran in his eyes wide, a grin across his face.

"Lidia I've made a VERY important decision!" he said excitedly.

"Well yeah it better be damn important, for you to wake me up at such an ungodly hour. What the hell is it?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. Willy giggled and grabbed my shoulders.

"I've decided that I'm going to go talk to Charlie today. I'm going to try to convince him to take the factory!" he announced. I looked at him blankly, and slapped my hand to my face.

"And you woke me up why? I already freaking know this! Hello I'm from another universe remember!?" I said and knocked on his forehead.

"Oh yeah…..sorry Lidia." He said and l loosened his grip on my shoulders, but took hold of them again and pulled me close, squishing his cheek up against mine. "But just think. What if I did convince him to come! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Willy asked, and gave me an excited side glance. I blinked and raised a brow.

"Willy…..are you high?" I asked. He pulled back and gave me a strange look.

"No…" he said.

"Ok just checking…." I said and wiggled form his grip. "Well if that's all I would REALLY like to get back to sleep." I said and flopped back onto the bed, face first. Willy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're no fun, Lidia…you know that?" he asked. I answered by smacking him in the face with a pillow.

"That's what I have to say to that." I said, sitting up and placing a Pillow in my lap. "So….how exactly are you gonna convince him, oh great and powerful chocolatier?" I asked sarcastically. HE opened his mouth to speak, but stopped.

"I'm not really sure. I'm just gonna wing it I guess. Just go where the wind takes me, go with the flow, Just ro-"

"Ok I get it!" I said chuckling and smacking him with another pillow. He rolled his eyes and pouted.

"That's not very nice you know." He said and then smiled. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Oh whatever." I said "You know you enjoy it." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Get some more sleep kiddo, we have A LOT of work to do later."

Later that day….

Willy and I briskly walked down the crowed side walk, towards Cherry Street, where I knew Charlie would be, shining shoes. Grabbing Willy's arm, I stopped at the corner of a building and quickly glanced around, to see Charlie finishing up shining a pair of shoes.

"Ok Willy," I began quietly "Got your paper?" I asked. He nodded and held up the newspaper for me to see. "Ok good, now go work your magic!" I said and pushed him in the direction of the shoe shining stall. Hiding his face behind the paper, Willy quickly sat down and addressed the boy.

"Pity about that chocolate fellow, Wendell, er, Walter..." said Willy, trying to disguise his voice, and failing miserably. I slapped my hand to my face and sighed.

"Willy Wonka." corrected Charlie, already knowing who he was speaking too.

"That's the one. Says here his candies aren't selling very well. But then I suppose he's just a rotten egg who deserves It." Willy said.

"Yep." Charlie said not looking away from Willy's shoes

"Oh really? You ever met him?" Willy asked. Charlie stopped and looked up at the chocolatier.

"I did. I thought he was really great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice. He also has a funny haircut." he finished. Willy slapped the newspaper down.

"I do not!" he insisted.

"Why are you here?" asked Charlie, sounding annoyed

"I don't feel so hot. What makes you feel better when you feel terrible?" he asked.

"My family." Charlie simply said.

"Ew" said Willy, leaning back into his chair. Charlie stood up, and glared at Willy angrily.

"What have you got against my family?" Charlie demanded.

"It's not just your family, it's the whole idea of... "Willy stopped "You know, they're always telling you what to do and what not to do and it's not conducive to a creative atmosphere!" Willy explained.

"Usually they're just trying to protect you, because they love you. Seriously if you don't believe me you should ask." Charlie said , making Willy scoff.

"Ask who? My father? Ha! No way. At least not by myself..." he said.

"You want me to come with you?" Charlie suggested.

"Hey! Hey, what a great idea! Yeah!" giggled Willy.

"And Ill come too!" I said jumping from around the corner.

"Lidia!" Charlie cheered and wrapped me into a hug.

"Hey there little dude! I told you wed be seeing you soon!" I said ruffling his hair.

"Okay, let's get going!" Willy said impatiently. "And you know what? I brought transporta-" Willy walked right into the elevator once again. And of course, I burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"I really have to watch where I park this thing." Willy said embarrassedly, with a little giggle. After we all got into the elevator, Willy pushed a button at the very top and we rose into the air and took off.

AN: OMFG IT ALMOST DONE HOLY CRAP! lol hope you enjoyed this chapter! PEACE OUT YO!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CatCF does not belong to me it belongs to Roald Dahl, Tim Burton, etc.

AN: Hi guys...ok so this has been bothering me a lot today and I just wanted to know, do you guys think Lidia is well a little...?...Idk. I just feel like she's kinda...to perfect, I guess. What do you guys think? And I want to let you all know that, I never wanted her or this this story to be perfect in every way. ok? so I'm sorry if it turned out that way.:( I'll try harder next time.

Chapter 7

When elevator landed, we got out into the cold, snowy weather and started towards the single house that stood in the distance. "I think we've got the wrong house." Willy said then spotted the gold plaque which read 'Dr. Wilbur Wonka, D.D.S'.

"I think not" I said as Charlie rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Dr. Wonka appeared at the door.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked them suspiciously. "No but he's overdue." said Charlie indicating to Willy, who was looking really awkward.

"Very Well, follow me." said Dr. Wonka. We followed him silently through the house and into his office. "Have a seat." He said to Willy, who did as he was told. Charlie and I looked around the room, which was covered in photos or newspaper clippings about Willy or his factory. I turned the page of the scrapbook on the desk before me, a smile crossing my face.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked looking at Willy, who gave me a strange look. Dr. Wonka looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, Very much so." He said with a smile, then went back to examining Willy's teeth. "Heavens, I haven't seen bicuspid's like these since…since" he trailed off. "…Willy?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Hi Dad." Willy said to his father. Wilbur smiled as Willy sat up in the chair.

"All these years…and you haven't flossed." he said. Willy shook his head.

"Not once." Willy said shaking his head little. Wilbur chuckled. After squeaking their gloves, the two men embraced for the first time in a long time. I smiled and looked to the floor, a happy feeling welling up inside me.

"Now Willy," Began Dr. Wonka, after him and his son pulled from their embrace, "Who are these two people who came with you?" he asked. Willy smiled and stood from the chair, and walked over to us.

"Dad, this is Charlie," Willy said placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "He was one of the golden ticket winners," He then turned to me and with a smile, placed his other hand on my shoulder. "And this is Lidia, my personal assistant." Willy said looking up at his father.

"Well it's very nice to meet you both." Dr. Wonka said, shaking both of our hands. After a nice cup of tea and a long chat, Willy Charlie and I walked through the cold and back into the elevator, where Willy took a deep breath.

"Now see that wasn't that hard now was it?" I asked as Willy pressed a button and the elevator rose into the sky.

"No it wasn't. It was...nice." He said then looked down at Charlie.

"Charlie?" Willy asked. The boy looked up at him, his eyes curious.

"Yes Mr. Wonka?" he responded. Willy crouched in front of the boy, becoming eye level with him and grasped his shoulders.

"Charlie...I...I would like to apologies for the way I acted a week ago. I was being selfish and stupid and I'm sorry." Willy said truthfully.

"It's alright." Charlie said with a smile. Willy looked at the floor awkwardly, then back up at the boy, his violet eyes hopeful.

"And also….I….I would like to repeat my offer to you Charlie, but this time I want your family to come too." Willy said with a smile. Charlie's eyes went wide and so did his smile.

"You mean it?" he asked.

"You bet!" Willy said cheerfully. Charlie's face broke out in to a huge grin.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Wonka!" Charlie said happily and jumped forward, hugging the man around the neck. Willy giggled and patted the Charlie on the back awkwardly and glanced up at me. I giggled at his expression and covered my mouth with a hand, when he blushed. After a while the elevator landed in front of Charlie's house, where Charlie took hold of Willy's sleeve and pulled him forward. "I think it would be a good idea if you talked to my family Mr. Wonka, just to make sure." He said and pulled him towards the house. When Charlie pulled us through the door all the buckets shot Willy hard looks but Charlie explanation made their looks soften and turn into understand smiles. When the Charlie announced that Willy was going to let all of them live in the factory, the family could not have been happier. So the very next day, Willy had the Buckets small house moved right into the middle of the chocolate room where it would remain forever.

"Sorry we're late. We were brainstorming." Charlie explained as he, Willy and I walked through the door, powdered sugar snow still fresh upon our cloths.

"Thought I heard thunder." Grandpa George said jokingly.

"You staying for dinner, Willy, Lidia?" Mr. Bucket asked, bringing over some more chairs to the table. Willy removed his hat and coat.

"Yes, please." He said politely. And I nodded happily.

"I'll shuffle the plates." Grandpa Joe suggested as he did so everyone came to sit down. Willy awkwardly sat down between Grandma Josephine and Grandma Georgina.

"You smell like peanuts." Grandma Georgina said, looking at Willy. He gave her a confused look, making me giggle. "I love peanuts." She explained with a big smile. Willy grinned.

"Oh, thank you. You smell like… old people and soap." He waited for a moment, "I like it." Grandma Georgina laughed happily and hugged him, with Willy returned.

"Elbows off the table, Charlie." Grandma Josephine said and Charlie did as he was told. Willy leaned forwards a little.

"How do you feel about little raspberry kites?" He asked Charlie. The boy beamed.

"With liquorish instead of string." He suggested. Willy nodded.

"Boys…" They looked to see Mrs. Bucket looking at them, "No business at the dinner table."

"Sorry, mum." Charlie said with a big smile.

"I think you're onto something though, Charlie." Willy said and Charlie nodded softly, with a grin.

"Aright let's dig in y'all!" I said happily, eyeing the plate of food before me and dinner began. After having a wonderful dinner with the Bucket family, Willy and I excused ourselves for the night, and walked through the chocolate room in silence. "I'm proud of you Willy." I said, punching his arm playfully.

"What for?" he asked looking down at me questionably.

"You did a good thing for a good family." I said with a smile.

"Lidia I have something to show you! Follow me!" Willy said and grabbed my hand. Quickly he pulled my over to the elevator and we stepped in. After an enjoyably elevator ride, since I could ride in it and not fall on my face, Willy led me down a long hallway, which I was guessing ,was part of the living wing of the factory, and stopped in front of a simple white door. On the door was a plaque, made in gold with my name on it.

"Willy?" I asked looking up at him with a raised brow. He grinned down at me and unlocked the door. He opened said door and stepped inside, turning on a light. Inside was like a simple apartment, equipped with an open kitchen, living room, a hallway the led to too other doors and a flight of steps.

"This is the guest apartment." Willy simply said looking around the room. _What guests?_ I thought, raising a brow.

"Why do you have this?" I asked looking around

"Well if I have guests of course!" Willy said cheerfully and began climbing the steps. "Come on slow poke!" he called. Quickly I made my way up the steps and to the top where Willy waited. He gestured for me to go ahead of him and I did very slowly. At the top of the step stood the most beautiful bedroom I have ever seen. The room was large, like bigger than the down stairs large and was colored in various shades of Purple, gray and black. There were two doors, one purple and one gray the led to a large walking closed, which was filled with clothes that would equip to my particular style, and a large bathroom. I did a full 360, overwhelmed with wonder. 

"Holy crap I love this room!" I said, looking around.

"Good, Cuz it yours." Willy said. I looked at him sharply, my eyes going wide.

"W….what?" I asked. Willy nodded and walked up to me, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. It's yours. I though, if you were gonna be staying here for a while, you all to be comfy right?" he said

"You did all this for me?" I asked, not completely understand why he would do this for me..

"Yep." He said then took a key out of his pocket and placed it into my hand. He closed my fingers around it and grasped my hand gently. "You're my best friend Lidia and I want you to be happy here. So it's yours, as long as you need it."

"Willy….I…..I don't know….what to say…..no one has ever done something this nice for me before." I said.

"Well I'm gonna change that." He said

"Thank you, Willy. You brought me in, gave me a home, heck you are giving me a freakin apartment for crying out loud! I don't know if I could ever repay you for this." I said then looked to the ground. "I don't even think I deserve it either." I said. Willy shook his head.

"Well too bad because in giving it to you anyway." he said stubbornly, then turned on his heal and walked towards the steps. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I asked with a smirk. Willy stopped and turned his head to address me, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes.

"Good night, Lidia." he said, giving me a little smirk. I chuckled and looked to the floor, a smirk of my own across my face.

"Good night, Willy. And thank you. For everything."

THE END

AN: Well that's it guys. I think I kinda got a little lazy at the end. Lol. Hope you enjoyed this story. Have a nice day. :)


End file.
